Mega Man X (video game)
|caption = Packaging for the North American SNES version. |developer = Capcom |publisher = Capcom NAMajesco Entertainment PALNintendo |series = |director = |producer = Tokuro Fujiwara |designer = Yoshinori Takenaka Keiji Inafune Sho Tsuge Masayoshi Kurokawa |programmer = Keiji Kubori Kouichiro Nakamura |artist = Keiji Inafune Hayato Kaji Kazunori Tazaki Tatsuya Yoshikawa |writer = Keiji Inafune Sho Tsuge |composer = Setsuo Yamamoto Makoto Tomozawa Yuki Iwai Yuko Takehara Toshihiko Horiyama |format = |release = December 17, 1993 SNES JPDecember 17, 1993 NAJanuary 1994 EUMay 1, 1994 PC NAMarch 10, 1995 JPMay 25, 1996 Mobile phone JPMarch 1, 2007 |genre = Action, platform |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = SNES PC Mobile Android iOS Wii (Virtual Console) Wii U (Virtual Console) New Nintendo 3DS |requirement = |input = }} Mega Man X, known in Japan as Rockman X (ロックマンX), is an action-platform video game developed and published by Capcom for the SNES. It was the first Mega Man game for the 16-bit console and the first game in the Mega Man X series, a spin-off of the original series that began on the SNES's predecessor, the NES. Mega Man X was first released in Japan on December 17, 1993 and was released in both North America and Europe the following year. Taking place a century after the original Mega Man series, Mega Man X is set in a futuristic world populated by both humans and "Reploids", robots capable of thinking, feeling, and growing like their human creators. Because of these complex attributes, many Reploids are prone to destructive, criminal activity and are thereafter referred to as "Mavericks". The plot of the game follows the protagonist Mega Man X, an android member of a military task force called the "Maverick Hunters". With the help of his partner, Zero, X must thwart the plans of Sigma, a powerful Maverick leader wishing to bring about human extinction. Mega Man X has met with positive reviews for its gameplay, sound, and graphics, as well as its attempt to augment the aging Mega Man franchise. A long term commercial success on the SNES, Mega Man X has since been ported to personal computers and mobile devices, included in the North American Mega Man X Collection for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2, and released on the Virtual Console download service for the Wii, the Wii U, and the New Nintendo 3DS. The game also received a remake on the PlayStation Portable titled Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters In Super Smash Flash, the game's main protagonist Mega Man X and his partner Zero, both of whom made their first appearances in Mega Man X, appear as playable characters. Moves Many of 's and 's attacks in SSF originate from this game. Four of X's attacks — his , side attack, up attack, and — make use of the Mega Buster he uses as a standard weapon in the game. His down attack fires the Hadouken he obtains as a secret weapon in the game. Zero's standard attack uses the Zero Buster, which is first introduced in the game as Zero's standard weapon. Stages In Super Smash Flash 2, the stage Central Highway originates as the opening level in this game. In addition to the overall design of the stage, its main hazard is that the platforms will collapse over time, which is a reference to the platform later in the level that falls in a similar manner. Music A rock remix, Storm Eagle, is used as the main music track of the Central Highway stage in SSF2. The alternate music track of the stage is Mega Man X Medley, a custom arrangement of four music tracks from the Maverick levels of this game: Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Storm Eagle, and Spark Mandrill, in that order. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mega Man universe Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo